hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Vale
Eric Christopher Johnson is an American voice actor who works for anime series at FUNimation Entertainment. He plays the role of America and Canada in Hetalia: Axis Powers/ Hetalia: World Series. He apparently began using the stage name "Eric Vale" in 2001 when he joined an actors' union that already had an actor by the name of Eric Johnson. Other Roles *''Aquarion'' - Sirius de Alisia *''B Gata H Kei Yamada’s First Time'' - Keiichi Kanejo *''B't X'' - Teppei Takamiya *''Baccano!'' - Huey Laforet *''Baldr Force EXE Resolution'' - Akira *''Basilisk'' - Jimushi Jubei *''BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad'' - Ryusuke Minami *''Big Windup!'' - Keisuke Umehara *''Birdy the Mighty Decode:02'' - Nataru Shinmyō *''Black Cat'' - Lacdoll *''Blassreiter'' - Alvin Lutz *''Blue Gender'' - Yuji Kaido *''Case Closed'' - Inspector Santos *''Casshern Sins'' - Casshern *''Chrome Shelled Regios'' - Sharnid Elipton *''Claymore'' - Sid *''Corpse Princess'' - Sadahiro Mibu *''D.Gray-man'' - Arystar Krory III *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' - Akira Kaburagi Regendorf (credited as Alpha Lagrange) *''Darker Than Black'' - Nick Hillman (Ep. 11-12) *''Deadman Wonderland'' - Tsunenaga Tamaki *''Desert Punk'' - Kanta "Desert Punk" Mizuno *''Dragon Ball series'' - Trunks, W.M.A.T. Announcer *''Dragonaut: The Resonance'' - Ko Yonamine *''El Cazador de la Bruja'' - Miguel (Ep. 6) *''Fairy Tail'' - Loke / Leo *''Fruits Basket'' - Yuki Sohma *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' - Solf J. Kimblee *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' - Solf J. Kimblee *''Ghost Hunt'' - Osamu Yasuhara *''Gunslinger Girl'' - Jean *''Hell Girl'' - Yukio Ujiie (Ep. 19) *''Heroic Age'' - Meleagros *''Hetalia: Axis Powers'' - America, Canada *''Heaven's Lost Property'' - Eishiro Sugata *''Initial D'' - Koichiro Iketani (Funimation dub) *''Is This a Zombie?'' - King of the Night *''Jyu Oh Sei'' - Zagi *''Kaze no Stigma'' - Lai, Shinji Yuki (Ep. 1) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' - Natsu "Hermit" Tanimoto (2nd Season) *''Kiddy Grade'' - Sinistra *''Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing'' - Victor *''The Legend of the Legendary Heroes'' - Sion Astral *''My Bride is a Mermaid'' - Kai Mikawa *''Nabari no Ou'' - Tobari Durandal Kumohira *''One Piece'' - Sanji *''Ouran High School Host Club'' - Tohru Suzushima (Ep. 2) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' - News Announcer (Ep. 1B) *''Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom'' - Anton Claude *''Romeo x Juliet'' - Francisco *''Rosario + Vampire'' - Tadashi Wanibuchi (Ep. 3) *''Rosario + Vampire: Capu2'' - Yeti (Mizore's Father) *''Sands of Destruction'' - Agan Madoru *''Sasami: Magical Girls Club'' - Tonobe *''Save Me! Lollipop'' - Zero *''Sekirei'' - Kakizaki *''Sengoku Basara series'' - Maeda Keiji *''School Rumble'' - Oji Karasuma *''Sgt. Frog'' - Dance Master (Ep. 47), Sally Viper (Ep. 78) *''Shin-chan'' - Yoshirin *''SoltyRei'' - Larry Anderson *''Soul Eater'' - Justin Law *''Speed Grapher'' - Itabashi (Ep. 10) *''Spice and Wolf'' - Weiz *''Steins;Gate'' - Yukitaka Akiha (Faris's Father) *''Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry'' - Dickon Sidnok *''Trinity Blood'' - Meinz Alfred (Ep. 1) *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' - Tōya *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' - Sakyo, Rando, Shorin External links *Wikipedia *Anime News Network *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eric_Vale Category:People Category:Dub Voice Actors Category:Templates